


Pointing Towards Home

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: rs_small_gifts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus with an early Christmas gift.





	Pointing Towards Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuminousGloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/gifts).



> A/N: Originally written for the 2016 RS Small Gifts on LJ for luminousgloom. Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her help with this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
Remus rolled over, snuggling up against Sirius's sleeping form. He murmured something tiredly, kissing Sirius's bare chest as he made himself comfortable. He could hear the crackle of the fire, along with the wind blowing strongly outside of their small home in Hogsmeade. Sleepily, Remus cracked open one eye, glancing at Sirius, who was snoring happily, unaware that his partner was stirring.  
  
Taking that as a sign that he could sleep in a little longer, Remus closed his eyes, smiling as he pulled the covers around them tighter. "Love you," he whispered tiredly to his partner before drifting back to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Hours later, Remus stirred once more. He reached across the bed, hoping to snuggle with Sirius, only to find that Sirius was there. Opening his eyes, Remus pulled himself up, looking around the room. Sirius was curled up in front of the fire, a book in his hands. "Good morning," he greeted, alerting his spouse to the fact that he was awake.  
  
Sirius closed his book, turning to face Remus. "Good morning, love," he greeted.  
  
Remus glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly noon. "Sirius, why didn’t you wake me?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, coming over and sitting on the bed next to Remus. "We're snowed in – the storm's pretty bad – so I figured I'd let you have a lie-in. There wasn’t any need for you to get up early."  
  
Remus smiled. "Thank you, Sirius, that was quite thoughtful of you." He summoned his robe and slipped it on, tying it around his waist.  
  
"The coffee is hot and ready, along with breakfast. All under a stasis charm."  
  
Remus eyed Sirius warily. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Can't a wizard just spoil his wizard?" Sirius countered, grinning. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you, too."  
  
Remus stood from the bed, slipping his feet into his slippers to avoid walking on the cold, wood floor. As he followed Sirius from their bedroom to the kitchen, he tried to remember if a special occasion was today. It wasn’t their anniversary, and it wasn’t his birthday… It wasn’t Sirius's birthday either. Try as he might, Remus just couldn’t figure it out.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Sirius showed him to the large clock on the wall. It was very similar to the Weasley's clock. It had their names on it along with various locations, including home, work, travelling, lost, hospital, prison, and mortal peril. Their hands were currently pointing towards home.  
  
Remus was touched. "Sirius, thank you," Remus told him, turning to face Sirius, who was looking quite smug.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sirius asked, the smug smile slipping from his face momentarily. Instead, he looked a little apprehensive.  
  
"Of course I do," Remus told him. Remus knew that it was difficult to create a clock like this, and he could only imagine the amount of hours and magic that Sirius had to put into creating it. "That was very nice of the Weasleys to share how to do this with you."  
  
"I know it's been difficult with me being away so much as an Auror," Sirius began. "And I thank you for loving me enough to put up with my dangerous career."  
  
"Dangerous career?" Remus laughed. "Sirius, I'm a werewolf. You're married to a werewolf; it can't get much more dangerous than everything else we've been through."  
  
Sirius chuckled as well. "True, but as I was saying, I wanted to give you something that would help to ease your mind."  
  
"And the clock is perfect," Remus told him. "It'll be very informative." He hoped that it would help settle his worries on the nights that Sirius was away from home and on missions.  
  
"I've made a small adjustment," Sirius said, that smug expression on his face once more. It was obvious that he was quite proud of himself for his accomplishment. "I've embedded a special spell into the clock, so if you say the words, _Ostende_ , it will show you where I am, or vice versa." Pointing his wand at the clock, Sirius demonstrated. A small pool of wispy blue smoke appeared on the face of the clock before it settled into a reflection of them standing in the living room.  
  
"Sirius, this is incredible," Remus stated, in awe. He could at once see how beneficial the spell would be. "If you're in mortal peril, I can cast the spell and see where you are to send for help."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Do you like it? Obviously, there are some drawbacks to seeing each other this way, especially if there's a situation where it's too late to get help—"  
  
"Don’t think like that," Remus said, quickly cutting Sirius off. "I love it. Thank you." He pulled Sirius into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you for the surprise gift." He kissed Sirius once more.  
  
"I love you," Sirius told him.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Remus asked once more. He arched a brow at Sirius.  
  
Sirius laughed. "I told you, there's no occasion. I've been working on it for some time, and to be honest, I planned on giving it to you for Christmas, but once I finished, I couldn’t wait."  
  
"Sirius, Christmas is only four days away," Remus said with a laugh. "Always the impatient one, aren’t you?"  
  
"Yes, but you love it," Sirius replied huskily. He smirked at Remus, who was still in his embrace.  
  
Remus recognised the look in his husband's eyes. "You know, we should take things upstairs before it goes any further."  
  
Sirius laughed. "We just established that I was the impatient one, didn’t we?" He claimed Remus's lips in a bruising kiss, pressing his body against Remus's, backing him against the kitchen counter.  
  
Remus moaned into the kiss, tangling his hands in Sirius's hair before breaking the kiss and dropping to his knees in front of Sirius. He wasted no time in showing Sirius just how much he appreciated the surprise gift. In fact, Remus spent the rest of their snow-day showing Sirius just how grateful he was to have such a loving husband.


End file.
